The One Called Ari
by Savairaty's Angel
Summary: When the accident 15 years ago accured, it affected a young girl named Ari...15 years later, she awakens to a new place and time not of her own...how will she cope? [R&R all]


**Here in the city of New York, 15 years ago, an accident accrued. But this accident, affected a life of a young teenager named…Ari…this is her story…. this…is what happened 15 years ago…

* * *

"Ari! Hurry up hunny, you'll be late for school!" As the suns rays shined down in New York City, the busy streets of New York arose, awaking a young girl from her fantasy, fighting dream. With her eyes still weary and filled with slumber, she walked to the bathroom and entered the shower. Bathing herself in warm water, she sang to herself, "The Lord is good to me…and so I thank the Lord…for giving me a family, I love and so adore!" Suddenly the sound of a heavy banging was heard at the bathroom door, "Hunny hurry up, or no breakfast!" Ari blinked and sighed, "Philistine!" She knew her mom hated when she sang in the morning, but it made Ari happy. Finally getting out of the shower, she put on her 10 sized jeans, and her blue medium sized sweater that her father gave her, before her parents divorced. Ari trotted down stairs, as the smell of bacon and eggs seemed to go straight into her nostrils.**

"Mmmm…smells good mom…" She sat at the table and gobbled her sunny-side-up eggs in just three bits, taking her bacon in a napkin so she could eat it along the way to school. Before leaving, she kissed her mom and left the house.

"Be careful! And use the cross walks!" Her mother shouted. Ari nodded and met up with her good friend, Jade. As both walked down the street of New York, they came to a certain point…that would change their lives.

"So Ari…ready for the date tomorrow?" Jade said as she giggled and thought of the guys they were going with. Ari nodded and smiled, she really wasn't that much of a talker, but she wasn't shy to express her feelings. When the light turned green, Ari noticed an old blind man about to be hit.

"WATCH OUT!" She bumped a little boy with four turtles in his hands, and pushed the man out of the way…but…Ari had no time to move.

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**

"ARI!" Jade ran to her side and tried her best to wake Ari up; Ari's ribs were broken and her neck seemed out of place. Jade gave her CPR and screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Later that day, Ari was taken to a special hospital.

"It's seems that this girl is still alive…but…is fading slowly." Said the doctor to Ari's mother. "If you want…we can pull the plug…and end this…" Ari's mother sobbed and wept for her daughter. Looking at the doctor she nodded and left. But when she left, Bishop came into the hospital. Looking at Ari he smiled, "So…is the new specimen ready?" he asked the doctor.

"Yes, sir…everything is going according to plan." He said as men wheeled an unconscious and dying Ari into a black truck.

"Good…here's the money we promised you…have a nice day."

"Wait!"

Bishop turned and saw the doctor give him something with more value. It was a container with ooze inside. "Does this have any value as well, Mr. Bishop?" A smile came to his face, as he took the container and nodded. Giving the good doctor more money. "A pleasure doing business with you…as always." With that, Bishop entered the back of the truck and left.

"Sir…why do we need this girl…she is of no use to us." Said one of his men. Bishop shook his head and grinned.

"Oh but on the contrary, my good man…" he patted the sealed chamber they placed Ari in and smiled, "She is worth more then you could every…Imagine."

* * *

**15 years later …**

**

* * *

_Bishop's Lab_**

"Stockman, any changes?" Bishop looks at the new, robotic Stockman and then turns his attention to their new, creation.

"Not yet Bishop…but…we have gone a long way…and with the turtles DNA, we are able to make her…a female turtle." As the bubbles in the container faded, it revealed a kind of yellowish-green female turtle. She had no hair, her mouth covered with an oxygen mask, and wires connected to her skin for pulses. Bishop went to the glass and gave it a nice soft pat, "Heh…soon my little experiment…soon the world will know my name…" When Bishop left, deep inside the creatures mind, a voice seemed to echo a name.

_Ari…Ari…please come back…come back…Ari…Ari…ARI LOOK OUT!_

"_Ari?"_ Suddenly, the turtle's eyes opened and a wave of blue energy spread across the lab, cracking glass and breaking the machines. Stockman gasped and almost fell, but found his balance as a screen came up, "Stockman, what the hell was that?"

"I-I'm not sure Bishop…but I think it had something to do with the experiment!"

"WHAT!"

In a matter of moments, everything seemed to happen so quickly, the glass to the chamber broken, releasing a large amount of water. The turtle fell to her knees and looked about, confused and in a daze of where and who she is, she sat down and rubbed her shoulders. She was cold. The doors to the lab opened as Bishop ran in to see the female turtle awake. He smiled wickedly, as he walked closer and closer. As she raised her head to meet Bishop's eyes, he stopped. Her light blue eyes staring at his dark brown eyes, she was in a state of emptiness and full of confusion. Bishop stopped, the turtle rose from where she sat and looked at him, walking so close, that there faces met. She blinked and touched his suit, checking his hands and taking his shades off to see more of his eyes. She then backed away and looked at herself, her three fingers, her yellowish-green skin, and no hair…what was she?

_Ari…_

She blinked and looks at the chamber, seeing her reflection in the broken glass; trailing her face and the glass as well. She then turned to see a blue sweater, she gasped as a flash back of her and her family reappeared.

_Ari…Hurry up hunny, you'll be late for school… ready for the date tomorrow, Ari…ARI WATCH OUT!_

The creature closed her eyes and screamed, and with that scream, a wave of energy spread again, pushing Stockman and Bishop down to the floor. The turtle ran for the sweater and punched the wall. She growled and punched the wall again, making a large hole in the wall. She blinked and gasped; she was free. Looking back, she ran with the speed cheetah, and left.

"She's escaping!" Stockman was about to follow when Bishop stopped him.

"Let her go…she has no place to stay…and sooner or later…she will come back…" He smiled and looked in the direction Ari left in. "You'll see."

* * *

**_The Night City Streets_**

Purple dragons, gangs, fights; this was the way of New York City nightlife. Ari stopped shortly by a lamppost and panted, her legs shaking from weakness, as she looked about and found a black baseball cap. Taking it, she placed it on and then saw a pair of blue jeans hanging right above her. Looking around, she jumped on a trans bin, bounced off a concrete wall and grabbed the jeans. Putting them on, she blinked and saw that they were too big. She then walked down the streets, drunken people and drug addicts looking at her. She pulled the flap of the cap down and bumped into someone. She raised her head, only enough to see the persons face. It was a large man, with large muscular arms, his black hair spiked and long as he looked at her with an evil smile.

"Well what do we have here boys?" He grabbed Ari's hand and lifted her. "We got ourselves a punk!" He threw Ari into two trash bins, she moaned and shook her head. Her eyes opened sharply, as her eye color changed rapidly. "Aw what's a matter kid? Did I hurt you?" He walked to her and smiled. Ari stood and clenched her fists, growling as she looked at him. The entire alley shook, the trash bins floated up and bits of gravel as well, the man and the other two with him began to worry. "H-H-HEY! W-WHAT GIVES!" She looked at him, her eyes turning fiery red as she screamed. Everything began shaking, walls began to crack as windows began to break. The men held their heads and moaned, Ari growled and ran towards them, beating the hell out of them. Breaking their arms and legs as she growled and fury, the spiked haired man moaned and whimpered, "N-No please…please…w-we didn't mean anything by it…w-we were just joking…NO…DON'T!" Ari looked at him and shoved a broken piped through his chest. She growled and looked about, the two men screaming as they ran. She growled and huffed. Looking down, she returned to reality and realized what she did. Ari gasped and walked back, her hands covered in human blood as she shook her head and screamed in fear. Her voice echoed through the streets and caught the attention of a certain Antic shop. April walked out of her shop and saw Ari screaming.

"Hey…are you okay?" She walked to Ari. Ari turned quickly and looked at April, walking back as she felt the dead body's hand hit her foot, she jumped and suddenly fainted. April caught her; her eyes widened to see the dead body lying there. Looking at Ari, she saw her hand covered in blood. April heard the police sirens and brought Ari inside. Putting Ari on her living room couch, she called the only people that could help her. "Hello? Hi, Mikey…can you get your brothers and Master Splinter down here? There's something you should see…No it's not a new comic book Mikey…it's…something more."

In her sleep, Ari tossed and turned on the couch. She moaned and shook her head. April watched her from a distance and placed a blanket on her; then something caught her eye, this girl had three fingers. It couldn't be! Suddenly the door opened, Michelangelo was the first to enter the apartment as he jumped to April and smiled.

"Hi April, so what was so important that-" April pointed to Ari on the couch, Mikey saw her and his mouth opened wide, "That you… needed…us?" Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Splinter walked to April and saw the girl sleeping on the couch. Ari moaned more, she gasped and shot up from the couch, panting as she turned and screamed.

April held her, "It's okay…everything's-" Before she could continue, the cap Ari wore, fell off. Everyone gasped, Ari…was just like them. April rose and walked back, Mikey walked to her and sat next to her.

He took her hand and smiled, "It's okay…your among friends…what's your name?" Ari looked at him. He didn't realize that her hands were covered in blood; she gulped hard to swallow her crying and spoke, "A…. Ari…I am…. Ari."


End file.
